


fish cum in the lake

by Ethereally, imalright



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sylvix Cringe Compilation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: Sylvain and Felix get drunk and decide to fuck in a shed. It goes about as well as you’d think.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	fish cum in the lake

**Author's Note:**

> art by [imalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright)/[punchyfakegamer](https://twitter.com/punchyfakegamer), fic by ethereally.
> 
> this fic stands alone, but it's actually an outtake from [when summer's gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644550/chapters/62254723), that i had to cut from the full fic for the sake of pacing. you don't have to read the original to understand this fic. some of this might even be funnier and more absurd out of context. 
> 
> all you gotta know is that sylvain and felix are camp counselors at an LGBTQ summer camp along with dimitri and ingrid. this is set the night after their campers leave, after they drink a bunch and decide to do the dirty. otherwise, this is really just horny, cringe-y sex. have fun with it!

A sock hangs on their cabin’s doorknob, limp, red and telling. Felix squints at the garment, then back at the motley crew gathered outside. Dimitri clears his throat, blinking at him and Sylvain in confusion. 

“I just attempted to open the door, but I feel like it might be bolted. I tried to text the group chat, but neither you nor Ingrid were--”

Sylvain and Felix trade glances. Quietly, Felix mouths the words _who’s going to tell him_ , only to be interrupted by a raucous laugh. Sylvain slings an arm around Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Dimitri. Dimmadome. Dimmers. Do you have no idea what this,” he gestures to the sock on the doorknob, “means? It means our girl Ingrid’s getting some.” 

“I,” Dimitri stares at the sock, and then back up at Sylvain and Felix as though he’s been crushed with the sheer weight of this realization, “Who wit--” 

A high-pitched, familiar voice exclaims, “Dorothea!” from the cabin, as though Ingrid heard their calls. 

Dimitri flushes, clearly too embarrassed to say more.

“I-- I think it’s best we take our leave, then,” Dimitri says, before skittering back towards the loud cheers of Hilda and Claude’s party at their cabin. Sylvain waits for Dimitri to be out of earshot before heaving a heavy sigh. 

“Well, guess there’s that,” he says, putting his hands into his pockets. “Guess I’ll have to pay for that flight--” 

Felix clicks his tongue. He hasn’t spent a month dancing around his feelings for Sylvain and watching over dumb kids only to get cockblocked like _this_. Without thinking, he grabs Sylvain’s hands, placing it on his chest and narrowing his eyes. 

“We’re leaving for the real world tomorrow. Do you want,” Felix says, “To touch my tits? I’m getting surgery in the winter. This is your one and only chance--”

Sylvain’s eyes go wide with shock. He flushes, and Felix isn’t sure if it’s from the alcohol. 

“Holy shit, Fe--”

“Limited edition honkers. You heard me. I’m never going to say this sober, so: are we going to find a place to get it on or _what_?”

“Oh my god,” Sylvain murmurs underneath his breath. “Of course I do, I just never thought you’d be this forward. It’s,” he says, bending over to whisper in Felix’s ear, “It’s really hot.”

Felix has never had sex outside of the comforts of a bedroom, but he figures being drunk at some stupid hour on the last day of camp is a great time to test it out. And he’s got the perfect plan. He locks his arms around Sylvain’s wrist, dragging him back across the woods towards the lake, marching up towards the shed where they’d gotten high a couple of weeks ago. He glances around furtively, and Sylvain quirks a brow in amusement.

“Here? Really?”

“Have a better suggestion to offer?” Felix snarls, flushed. Now that he’s executed his plan (if he can even call it that) he’s more nervous than he’d like to admit, especially considering that he isn’t sure if Sylvain’s slept with a trans person before-- but they’ve come too far to back down now. He’s not going to flee. Felix unhinges the shed door, beckoning for Sylvain to follow him inside. Once they’re inside he bolts the entrance behind them. Sylvain turns on his flashlight, illuminating the shed with an incandescent glow. 

“I’d ask you if you were certain, but--”

Sylvain’s spoken enough. Felix crushes his lips against his. His heart thunders in his chest as he yanks Sylvain in by the collar of his shirt, fingernails digging into Sylvain’s scalp while he drinks in the scent of his breath, demanding more, _more_. Felix is thankful that Sylvain’s sharp enough to pick up on what he’s put down, and Sylvain inches forward, pushing up on Felix until they’re pressed against the wall, Felix letting out a litany of moans when Sylvain pulls away to pepper kisses down his neck. 

This isn’t the most ideal location. Felix’s back brushes cobwebs, and his elbow bumps into a timber plate. Sylvain shoves his body against Felix’s, pinning an arm down to immobilize him in some show of strength. Not bad for a guy who Felix could flip around and crush at any moment. Not bad at all. Felix squirms against the shed wall, trying to find a more comfortable position while Sylvain presses kisses down his collarbone, barely able to find a spot between two panels when he heaves a breath.

“Sylvain.”

“Yeah?” Sylvain asks, pulling away. “Is everything all right?”

“I-- I--” Fuck, he should have drank more for this. He’s going to have to act fast before sobriety and self-doubt rear their ugly heads. “We’re doing this because you want it,” he says, more a question than a statement.

Sylvain laughs. “Felix, I’ve wanted to get my hands on you since the first time we locked eyes. You’re,” he says, bending in to nip his teeth at Felix’s earlobe, “Extremely hot.” 

_Sure._

Felix should know this in theory, but he’s still having a hard time truly internalizing the thought. Sylvain pushes him a little closer towards believing it. He groans when Sylvain slides a hand underneath his sports bra to fondle his chest, nimble fingers teasing a nipple between them, sending sparks through Felix’s body that course into warm pleasure between his legs. The elastic band of Felix’s bra digs into his back when Sylvain’s hand shifts slightly, and he winces with discomfort; ugh, fuck it, desperate times call for desperate measures. He clears his throat, a clear indicator for Sylvain to withdraw his hand. Sylvain’s brow knots with concern.

“You know, we don’t have to do this if you aren’t feeling it--”

“What part,” Felix seethes, “Of my behavior indicates that this isn’t something _I_ want? Turn around and close your eyes.” Sylvain is more than happy to oblige. With that, Felix rips his shirt off, quickly tossing off his bra and letting it fall into a crumpled heap on the ground. He slides his camp shirt back on, backing himself up against the wall once more.

“Bra’s gone. Have at it. Free access to my chest as long as my T-shirt stays on.” He’s trying very, very hard to not think about how his breasts protrude under his shirt, or about the fact that he’s going to get fucked in a boat shed, wearing a shirt that says “Vegeta” on the back. Everything about this idea had been better in theory than in practice, except for the fact that he’s got Sylvain right where he wants him.

Sylvain laughs. “One night only, huh? Exclusive?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Felix is seriously beginning to regret his choice of wording from earlier in the night. Sylvain grins, crushing his lips against Felix and sliding his hand up Felix’s shirt. Now they’re talking. Sylvain’s fingertips are rough and calloused as they brush against Felix’s nipples, and the pleasurable sensation that’s pooling between Felix’s legs finally begins to grow, electrical sensations of glee surging through his spine. Felix hooks a leg around Sylvain’s back, every motion demanding his partner act faster, act _more_ , and Sylvain obliges, pulling away from the kiss to press his lips against Felix’s stomach. The hand that isn’t toying with his chest has reached down to cup Felix’s barely-existent ass, and Felix lets out a grunt when Sylvain sucks marks into his flesh. 

It takes talent to make this scenario remotely appealing; what Felix had thought would be the tantalizing fear of not wanting to be discovered seems to mostly be replaced by the occasional panic that Sylvain might not like what he sees, a fear made even more irrational by the fact that Sylvain’s seen him sleeping at night without a binder. Nevertheless, it’s strangely validating for Sylvain to treat each step of the process like it’s normal, for him to feast his gaze on Felix like he’s the best thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. And Felix can’t say he isn’t enjoying himself, not when he lets out a sigh of pleasure when Sylvain finally withdraws his hand from under his shirt to roll Felix’s khaki shorts down, and then his boxer briefs. The warmth pooling inside him grows with every love bite that Sylvain leaves up his thighs, each mark etched into his legs, and Felix notes that he’s going to have to get his revenge-- have Sylvain marked up like this later, and more. 

Sylvain kisses him through the thick hair of his nethers, continuing to tease him until his tongue grazes against Felix’s folds, and he lets out a cry of delight, one that a more sober version of him might have thought embarrassing. His hand grazes against Felix’s cock, small and erect under its hood, and once again relief washes through Felix when he realizes that Sylvain hasn’t backed away, and he feels himself melt into the wall once again. Sylvain must sense his discomfort, and he smiles up at Felix to remind him.

“Felix, you look amazing.”

“You might need your eyes checked,” Felix says, though he can’t deny the clouded lust in Sylvain’s eyes as he pulls back the skin around Felix’s protruding cock, enveloping the small nub of flesh in his mouth all at once. Felix has to fight not to thrust his hips into Sylvain’s mouth, and Sylvain grabs hold of his sides, anchoring Felix into steadiness as he continues to lave and suck against his dick. The electric sparks within Felix are mounting so heavily that they threaten to shock him whole. They only grow stronger when Sylvain traces a finger against his folds, teasing against them, but Felix jolts with the next motion. Sylvain’s finger begins to push inside him, gently penetrating his insides. Felix freezes. 

“No,” he spits, and Sylvain withdraws his hand instantly, yanking backwards. 

“Shit, sorry,” he murmurs. “Was touching you there okay?”

Felix swallows the lump in his throat. He doesn’t want to keep saying no to Sylvain, but at least Sylvain seems happy enough to oblige; at the very least, Sylvain’s been accommodating him this entire time. He’ll just have to repay him later. “Just-- just don’t go inside.” And then, a moment later, a rare, “Sorry.”

Sylvain raises a brow. “Don’t apologize. Look, I’ve wanted to suck your dick for the longest time. You have no idea how sexy you are, flushed and flustered like this. Everything else is just a bonus.”

It’s strangely validating for Sylvain to call whatever’s between Felix’s pants a dick: he hadn’t realized it until now. Time for Felix to shove that thought into a box instead of unpacking this later. Felix digs his hands into Sylvain’s bright tresses, tugging at the locks, and Sylvain returns to lapping at his folds, eating him out like a champion. 

The pace of Sylvain’s tongue quickens with every motion, and Felix lets out another moan, one of his hands moving towards Sylvain’s shoulder and digging crescent-shaped nail marks into his flesh. He can practically see Sylvain grin from where he is between his legs, enjoying every motion, every sound that he elicits from Felix, and when he has a split second of lucidity between his pleasure Felix swears revenge on him. He’s going to make Sylvain feel like this, but better. 

Though he’s not sure that’s possible. There’s nothing that Felix can imagine being better than Sylvain’s tongue tracing his folds, fingers playing with Felix’s cock. For fuck’s sake, they’re in a _shed_ , and Sylvain has the nerve to make him feel this good-- the same venue where they got so high a few weeks ago that Felix had threatened to fight the moon.

Sober Felix would never have suggested this. Drunk Felix can’t say this is a bad idea.

When Felix comes it’s with thunder spilling through his veins, lightning bubbling through his skin, a force of pleasure so powerful that it could tear him apart. Felix feels his back thump against the boat shed with a brutal force, and he howls with a combination of pleasure and pain. Sylvain has the gall to laugh-- he fucking _laughs_ before continuing to lap at him, licking and sucking while Felix rides through his orgasm. When he’s done Sylvain’s hands guide Felix as he collapses to the floor in an exhausted heap. Felix slumps against the wall, and a smile tugs at his lips despite himself. Sylvain laughs.

“How’d I do?”

“Fine,” Felix says, and he grabs Sylvain by his cheeks, pulling him into a passionate, crushing kiss. Now that Sylvain’s grinding up against him Felix can’t help but notice the bulge inside his pants, and a weak jolt of pleasure travels through him with the realization that _he did that_. He certainly doesn’t want Sylvain inside him, at least not right now, and certainly not from the front, but it’s still a good feeling to see Sylvain rock-hard when he crawls on top of Felix where he’s sitting on the ground. Felix pats the spot next to him.

“Your turn. I’m getting you off.”

Sylvain winks. He’s doing great for a man who’d been on his knees for a good, long while. “You sure you’re up for that?”

He’s had enough. Felix shoves Sylvain off him, beginning to get up on his feet. “Fine,” he begins. “Have fun with your boner--”

“Felix, no,” Sylvain says, and Felix hates to admit it but Sylvain’s so cute when he’s pouting. “Please stay,” he says, tugging on Felix’s arm gently, and Felix can’t help but like it, watching Sylvain beg for him like this, the look of wide-eyed desperation when he speaks Felix’s name. That’s another thought to file away for later. He casts the empty space next to him a pointed glance, and Sylvain sits down next to him, obedient, rapidly unbuttoning his pants and sliding down his boxers. 

Sylvain is striking, handsome, even in the flashlight’s garish glow. He’s especially good-looking when Felix crawls up on top of him to grind against his cock, teasing its tip against his folds for a little taste of something that Sylvain can’t have. He begins to suck hickeys down the contours of Sylvain’s neck, reminders on his body, marks of who Sylvain belonged to all summer. 

Now it’s Sylvain’s turn to moan, soft and guttural as his fingernails dig into Felix’s back, practically begging for sweet release as Felix continues to tease him, hands skimming under his shirt, bucking his hips against Sylvain as Sylvain continues to plead.

“Felix, you’re killing me--”

“You deserve it,” Felix says, and Sylvain lets out a soft, miserable laugh. Though he supposes it’s time for him to relent, and he wraps his hand around Sylvain’s cock, gently stroking at it, toying with the shaft. It’s fairly average, about the same size as he’d expect, though this is the first time he’s held a cis man’s dick in his hands and he’s got to admit: dicks are pretty weird. It’s strangely-shaped, and dry, even though pre-cum gathers at its tip, and Felix sighs and reaches between his legs for his own slick before moving to work at Sylvain. Sylvain moans at the sight, cock twitching with arousal. Felix casts it a sideways glance.

Perhaps it’s just Sylvain’s dick that looks funny. 

Though even if it _was_ really just Sylvain, it wouldn’t stop Felix from enjoying the view beneath him-- Sylvain hot and flustered, lips spilling a litany of curses as Felix continues to jack him off. A swell of pride rushes through him with the thought. On another night it might have slammed right into his sweet spot between his legs, but right now he’s numb with exhaustion, drunk from the high that seeing Sylvain underneath him can give. 

Felix smirks as he continues to press kisses down Sylvain’s neck, increasing the speed of his hand motions, doing his best to show that he isn’t fumbling with unfamiliarity. Sylvain’s hands dig into Felix’s waist, nails marking half-crescents into the skin beneath his shirt, and Felix knots his brow, telling himself _it’s working_. Sylvain’s dick is hard and heavy in his hands. Felix grits his teeth, giving it one final jerk--

Sylvain screams Felix’s name so loudly Felix almost fears someone might hear them. When Sylvain comes it’s with a shout, seed spilling into Felix’s closed palm. Felix continues to pump at Sylvain’s cock, riding out his orgasm for as long as he can muster, watching as Sylvain moans with delight; relishing in the joy of watching Sylvain come undone because of this, because of him. Finally, Sylvain slumps into the shed, heaving. 

Felix stares at his hands.

And he’d thought sex with cis women was messy. Not that he’s complaining. 

The two of them sit there in silence for a few moments before Sylvain laughs. Felix can’t help but laugh too-- this feels so dumb and foolish, and perhaps Ingrid had been right when she’d said they were acting like a pair of lovestruck kids. The high Felix had been riding from the sex and alcohol is starting to crash down, and Sylvain leans up to press a kiss on Felix’s cheek.

“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up,” he says. “Especially you.”

“It’s not a huge deal,” Felix shrugs. “Open the door for me so I don’t get cum all over it. I’ll wash my hands off in the lake.”

Sylvain’s eyes go wide. “Dude, our kids swam in that lake--”

“We aren’t going to be the first people to cum in this lake, Sylvain. Fish cum in the lake.”

Sylvain groans. “Fair point,” he says, pulling on his pants and clothes before helping Felix with his. 

Dorothea is conspicuously gone by the time Sylvain and Felix arrive at their cabin, and there’s a condom in the trash bin that wasn’t there before. Felix decides it’s wisest not to comment. 

Sylvain, on the other hand, doesn’t have the good sense to do the same. Felix snickers when Sylvain reaches for a high-five from Ingrid, and she responds with, “I’m going to kill you.” Dimitri returns soon after, and the four of them stay up late talking through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to nena for proofing this for me AGES ago and giving me suggestions. 
> 
> find me on twitter at @gautired, and feel free to [rt this fic](https://twitter.com/gautired/status/1303212884424450049) if you're inclined! 
> 
> but really, the original fic is my pride and joy and i'd super appreciate if you read it.


End file.
